Waiting for Dutch
Waiting for Dutch is the first episode of Season 2 of Fargo, as well as the eleventh episode overall. It premiered on October 12, 2015. Description An unexpected turn of events at a diner disrupts the lives of the citizens in a small Minnesota town. Plot The episode starts with the opening to a black-and-white film titled Massacre at Sioux Falls starring Ronald Reagan. A Native American actor is shown amidst the aftermath of a battle. He breaks character in order to ask what he is waiting for, and the director calls "cut" to inform him that Reagan is still in make-up getting arrows put into him. The two of them awkwardly converse until he arrives, meanwhile one of the "dead soldiers" asks for a blanket due to the cold weather. It transitions to a speech given by President Jimmy Carter, which plays over Gerhardt crime syndicate member Dodd Gerhardt and his underling Hanzee Dent waiting for Dodd's younger brother Rye to arrive with a sum of money, intercut with several shots of real events that occurred during that time period. Rye arrives at the meet-up spot in Fargo, to which Dodd exclaims he is late and asks if he has the money. He does not, as he spent it on himself. Rye tries to justify it by the fact that both Dodd and their middle brother Bear Gerhardt are next in line to succeed their father, Otto Gerhardt, leaving Rye with nothing. So he may as well treat himself rather than being a lackey, however Dodd puts him in his place and threatens dire consequences if he doesn't have the collection money by tomorrow. Dodd and Hanzee return to the Gerhardt ranch outside Fargo, where Otto and his wife Floyd are going over the books and have just taken a report from Bear. Apparently their profits are being bled dry, which Bear surmises is the result of a rival trying to move in, and Dodd insists he's taking care of it. Otto demands answers, and as he gets more worked up he suddenly has a stroke. Meanwhile, Rye stops at Carriage Typewriters to meet with typewriter salesman Skip Sprang, a contact of his. Skip at the time is trying to talk with a customer, but Rye shoos him away. Skip pitches Rye the idea of an electric typewriter. He just needs Rye to talk to a a judge named Irma Mundt and get her to unfreeze Skip's accounts so he can begin selling these typewriters, for which Rye will be given a percentage of the profits (to pay off Skip's gambling debts). Rye follows Mundt as she leaves the courthouse at the end of the day, and shadows her as she drives through the night to a Waffle Hut in Luverne, Minnesota, where she stops to eat dinner. He sits at the counter and waits for the rest of the customers to leave. Once the diner is empty, Rye sits down with Mundt at her booth as she immediately tries to shoo him away. Rye argues that he is going to change her mind on a case whether the likes it or not. She then tells him the parable of Job, the man who would not change his mind about his faith in God no matter how much he suffered. Rye does not understand it, and continues to argue with her. Once she realizes Rye is affiliated with Skip, she becomes annoyed and brings out a can of bug spray and threatens to call the cops on him. When he still doesn't get the hint, she sprays him in the eyes. Rye stumbles back, disoriented, pulls his gun out (much to Mundt's regret) and shoots her in the chest. The cook runs out of the kitchen with a frying pan to attack Rye, but Rye turns around and shoots him, killing him instantly. The waitress drops her coffee pot and screams, and is subsequently shot as well. As Rye is collecting himself, it turns out Mundt is not quite dead. She gets up and she stabs Rye in the back with a steak knife from her table. Rye turns around and shoots her four times, killing her for good. After Rye pulls the knife out of his back, he steals the money from the cash register to make it look like a robbery. While he's emptying the register, the waitress turns out to still be alive, and tries to escape. Rye realizes this when he hears the bell ring from the entry door being opened. He follows her out to the parking lot and shoots her in the back of the head from a distance, eliminating the last witness. Suddenly, Rye sees a glowing light rise up into the sky from the treeline. He wanders into the road in order to get a closer look, as the light appears to be a UFO. As it flies away, Rye is hit by a car, embedding him in the windshield. The car halts for a few seconds, then drives off with Rye still stuck in the hood. At the Solverson residence, Minnesota State Police trooper Lou Solverson is reading his 6-year-old daughter Molly a bedtime story. Lou's wife, Betsy, is doing laundry. He's interrupted when he receives a phone call from his boss at the barracks about about the triple homicide at the Waffle Hut, and wants Lou to investigate it. Lou arrives at the scene, where he convenes with his father-in-law, Rock County Sheriff Hank Larsson. The two of them search the scene. Hank recognizes the cook as Henry Blanton. Neither of them recognize the judge, however Lou notes a car in the parking lot with a North Dakota license plate. They go outside to inspect the waitress, only to notice skid marks on the road, as well as a shoe hanging from a nearby tree. In downtown Luverne, butcher's assistant Ed Blumquist is closing up shop at Bud's Meats. His boss, Bud Jorgenlen, gives him a pound of chops that a customer failed to pick up, saying wasted meat should be a crime. Lou meets up with two friends of his, town lawyer Karl Weathers and local mechanic Sonny Greer for a drink at the bingo hall. Karl is educating Sonny on his conspiracy theories, which Sonny fails to understand. Lou discusses the case with them, which Karl speculates is part of something bigger (and akin to Watergate). Lou leaves to pick Betsy up from her chemo therapy. When they get home, they discuss their theories on the case, Hank having informed her of it ahead of time. She shows Lou an ashtray that Molly made for him at school, even though he doesn't smoke. Ed returns home to his wife Peggy Blumquist, who is making dinner. The kitchen is filled with stacks of Peggy's magazines, none of which she wants moved, making it hard for Ed to sit down. Peggy exclaims her excitement for her upcoming Lifespring seminar. She believes the course will be able to help her actualize herself, something that Ed doesn't really understand. Ed sees their future as him owning the butcher shop, Peggy owning the salon, and the two of them having children. Peggy, however, is a little hesitant to have kids. Their discussion is interrupted when a loud noise is heard from the garage. Peggy tries to distract him, but Ed insists on finding out what the noise is. He enters the garage to find Peggy's car with blood splattered on the hood and a hole in the window, revealing that Peggy is the driver that hit Rye. She tries to cover it up saying she hit a deer. Ed hears the noise again, this time from the back of the basement. Believing there is a deer in his garage, he takes a flashlight and investigates the noise. He catches a wounded Rye trying to get out of the garage. Rye notices Ed and runs at him with a knife. The two of them squabble, but Ed gets the upper hand and stabs Rye with a gardening tool, killing him. Peggy insists that she thought Rye was dead, and Ed puts together her ploy to distract him from entering the garage. Ed wants to call the police, but Peggy insists they try to cover it up, lest they risk getting in trouble with the police. Meanwhile, Lou and Betsy go to sleep. The Gerhardts circle over Otto, who is laid up in bed from his stroke. Ed and Peggy put Rye's body in an large freezer. As the Blumquists close the lid on the freezer, we change to a smoke-filled presentation room in Kansas City, Missouri. The leaders of the Kansas City Mafia have converged for a meeting. One of their senior managers, Joe Bulo, pitches that they should move to acquire the Gerhardts' territory, which controls distribution lines and other rackets throughout the Upper Midwest. In light of Otto's stroke, it's reported that Floyd is now in charge, who they do not see as a threat due to her being a woman. The three sons on the other hand are expected to be squabbling over the throne, to which Bulo reasons is the perfect time to move in. After hearing plans to liquidate the Gerhardts if they do not cooperare, Bulo's boss approves of the pitch. Cast Main cast *Kirsten Dunst as Peggy Blumquist *Patrick Wilson as Lou Solverson *Jesse Plemons as Ed Blumquist *Jean Smart as Floyd Gerhardt *Ted Danson as Hank Larsson Recurring cast *Cristin Milioti as Betsy Solverson *Jeffery Donovan as Dodd Gerhardt *Bokeem Woodbine as Mike Milligan *Brad Garrett as Joe Bulo *Mike Bradecich as Skip Sprang *Nick Offerman as Karl Weathers *Kieran Culkin as Rye Gerhardt *Ann Cusack as Irma Mundt *Michael Hogan as Otto Gerhardt *Zahn McClarnon as Hanzee Dent *Angus Sampson as Bear Gerhardt Co-starring *Adam Arkin as Hamish Broker *Raven Stewart as Molly Solverson *Eric Keenlyside as Bud Jorgenlen *Emily Haine as Noreen Vanderslice *Lara Zaluski as Waitress *Dwight Layne as Fry Cook *Daniel Beirne as Sonny Greer *Anthony Ulc as Clyde Butterworth *Gregory Odjig as Running Bear *Jonas Chernick as Syd Schwartz *Marty Hanenberg as Dad *Area Murdoch as Mom *Wilma Pelly as Native American House Keeper *Karl Sine as Trucker *Kara Francisco as Brenda *Chandler Kerr as Corpse *Christopher Heatherington as Bjorn Gruffenson *Louie Loutis as Spanish American War Vet *Brad Mann as Gale Kitchen *Todd Mann as Wayne Kitchen Deaths *Henry Blanton *Irma Mundt *Denise *Rye Gerhardt Trivia *First appearance of Betsy Solverson. *First appearance of Hank Larsson. *First appearance of Peggy Blumquist. *First appearance of Ed Blumquist. *First appearance of Floyd Gerhardt. *First appearance of Otto Gerhardt. *First appearance of Dodd Gerhardt. *First appearance of Bear Gerhardt. *First appearance of Rye Gerhardt. *First appearance of Hanzee Dent. *First appearance of Mike Milligan. *First appearance of Gale Kitchen. *First appearance of Wayne Kitchen. *First appearance of Joe Bulo. *First appearance of Karl Weathers. *First appearance of Sonny Greer. *First appearance of Skip Sprang. *First appearance of Noreen Vanderslice. *First (and last) appearance of Irma Mundt. 201 Category:Season 2 episodes